Rhogar Yargerit
Rhogar Yargerit the Dragonborn Augur Personality A leader with little tolerance twords stupid bullshit that may get his party arrested but knows when to cut lose at times. Early Life Rhogar Yarjerit was a simple boy with a loving family. A Dragonborn who was the middle child among his 10 siblings, with great parents. His father's name was Raskul and his mother's name is Yarina. Yarina was actually a renowned Cleric newly appointed as the King's Royal Physician (Royal Cleric). The king being the Dragonborn, Kaalin Junhun in Goltdojer. When he was 9, his family moved to the castle for this reason. A privileged child picked a fight with Rhogar but Rhogar had no problems making the bully his bitch. A few knights recognized his prowess and chose to train him as a squire from that point on. Pre-Teen Life Fast forward a few years later to when Rhogar was 12, he began his proper training as a knight. And he did a pretty great job getting the hang of his new skills. He and his family were living a very nice life...until the threat of a Lich came from nowhere and completely dismantled the peace. Rhogar was caught completely unawares as the Undead began to overtake the castle, the guards doing their best to fight off as many as they could with casualties suffered in injuries and deaths. King Kaalin managed to make it to safety while Yarina's clerical powers were invaluable in pushing them back. Rhogar lost his eye in the fighting....and lost one of his sister's, Dalarys. The one who was closest to the most. Outraged and sicked at her death with his mother sobbing at her child being half-eaten by Undead, he vowed to destroy this Lich so absolutely that he could never reform. Those of the Vanguard wished for him to join them in their endeavor to hunt it down though Raskul pleaded for him to stay at the castle. Listening to his father, he stayed behind but left angry and depressed. Being denied the Vanguard, he couldn't protect his sister and realizing his own weakness, he went through his grieving alone though, after a month, the Legate of the Vanguard returned broken and battered, explaining the horrors that were brought about by the Lich to the other members. The detail the Legate described these tales were scary but his resolve was stronger. Later Life When Rhogar was 16, he did all he could to study Liches and the information he learned was that the one he was dealing with was the 4x Great Grandfather of the current king. His name was Ultiax. Not to mention his knowledge on general Undead did increase. During the night, he picked up all of his things, left a letter in his room and then gave the Captain of the Guard a letter meant only for the king's eye's only. He traveled through Ogren, Aswain, and Bladal, knowing Lich's appeared more in these locations, where he learned their contents in the Royal Library of Ogren. How they were killed by destroying the Phylactery. He also came into contact with a cowboy known as Sam West who he has spent more time traveling with. During one knight, they were greeted by the Augur's, Bartle Mathis and Smiter the Warforged. Rhogar and Sam weren't initially interested in what the two were offering on joining the Augur's Rhogar agreed on the condition of information on how to kill a Lich. Sam agreed on the condition of getting paid though he wasn't entirely sure about the Augur's methods of how they did paying jobs. After getting bagged, they were transported to the Bladalian Augur Temple to begin training as Augur's. Abilities Dragonborn Abilities * Red Draconic Ancestry * Breath Weapon - Fire * Damage Resistance - Fire Feats * ?